


Rings

by KarmelZilla



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 08:59:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8743621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarmelZilla/pseuds/KarmelZilla
Summary: Hook struggles to remove his many rings.





	

A small "Oof," escaped her lungs as she felt back on the bed, small giggled erupting from her. Smiling, she unhooked her jeans, desperately trying to pull them down. "Please, I need you."  
It had been too long for her, too long without any intimate contact, too long without that special fire in her veins. She had finally let him inside her heart, finally opening the door she rarely opened for anyone. She had denied him for so long and wanted to make that up to him.  
"Are you sure, love?" He asked in that glorious, thick accent.  
She nodded frantically, heart picking up pace and stomach clenching tight. "Yes. I'm sure. I'm more than sure."  
with a wide smile, she sat up, pulling off her shirt and tossing it to the floor, reaching back to unclip her bra. Killian stopped, his gaze caught in her beauty. She was so bright, so beautiful, constantly leaving him wanting more of her in any way. Shaking his head, he went back to removing his clothes, his heart nearly making its way out of his chest with excitement. She was memorizing, with her blonde curls falling around her face in  
halo. Her cheeks were pink with excitement, her flawless chest rising and falling with heavy breaths. Her breast were perfect, his hands itching to hold them, wanting to run his fingers over her rosy, erect nipples. His lips burned to run down her tight stomach, to taste between her legs.  
"Killian, as much as I love you starring at me with that, I'm going to eat you up look, I would like for you to actually do it." She said with a smirk, Head cocked to the side.  
The pirate shook his head, running a hand over his messy hair and took a step forward, only to stop again. He held up his hands, wiggling his fingers at her. "Let me just remove these."  
Last time they had fooled around, he embarrassingly hurt Emma with his ring and promised that next time he would remove them.  
"Hurry, Hook. I might start without you." She laid down, stretching, teasingly opening her thighs, giving him an open view of herself. Killian gulped, biting his lip as he now struggled to remove all his rings. His heart beating faster, his erection painfully pressing against his belly, he twisted one ring off his finger. Emma sighed impatiently, smoothing a hand down her stomach to gently touch herself between her legs. Her middle finger circling her opening, gathering her arousal and dragging it up to circle her clit. She let out a long sigh, her hips rolling to get more friction. Killian couldn't look away, she made such a memorizing sight, pleasuring herself.  
"Killian, please! I need you." She begged him, her green eyes wide and locked on his ocean blues.  
He nodded quickly, hurrying to remove his ring, hurting himself on one, but finally crawling between her thighs. His hands were immediately on her hot skins, his bare fingers smoothing over her, making her arch into his touch. She reached and grabbed a condom from the table and ripped it open with her teeth. His heart skipped a beat, making him bend, his lips moving over her jaw. "That was incredibly attractive, love." She laughed, reaching between them and grabbing his erection, a long, loud moan escaping between his lips. Her hand was so hot, so smooth. Once the condom was on, he grabbed her thigh, lifting it around his hip and positioning himself at her entrance. "Ready?"  
"Please, yes. I was ready minutes ago, Killian." Her arms wrapped around his shoulders, Nails digging into skin. He hissed, nipping at her ear. "Inside me now." She panted, arching her hips into him. He did as she said, slowly pushing into her until his hips were flush with hers. Eyes rolled back into skulls, lips opened on a silent gasp of pure pleasure. She was so hot, tight. She wrapped her legs tightly around his waist, making him pick up his pace, hand covering a breast, playing with her nipple. She groaned loudly, arching into him, one hand tangling into his thigh locks. Her skin was one fire, heart threatening to pop out on its own as he made love to her. God, he felt so good. He felt right. It was heaven having him over her, inside her, groaning because of her.  
It didn't take much longer for her to clench around him, arching up and digging her nails into him as he shoved her off that high, special, cliff. He thrusted a few more time, riding out her orgasm to find his own. "Emma!" He screamed her named, collapsing ontop of her as he tried to catch his breath.  
Emma sighed lovingly, running her fingers through his hair. "Next time, Pirate, don't take as long."  
~~~  
They were all having a family dinner at Granny's, laughing and sharing old Enchanted Forest stories. Emma leaned against the counter with her drink, watching all of them, feeling happy. Her graze fell on Hook, talking animatedly with Henry and her smile grew. He was so amazing, loving Henry, accepting her family. And that smile, God, she loved that gorgeous smile. It sent flames licking at her lower belly, kick starting her heart. He was so attractive tonight in his new tight, black jeans. His tight dress shirt, those top buttons always left open, always providing her with that triangle of his chest, his chest hair poking out. She licked her lips, itching to kiss her way down his chest, a kiss for each button undone. And then his jeans button, pulling down his jeans, revealing his full erection he always had for her.  
"Emma, honey, are you alright? You look a little flushed." Snow asked, worry filling her face.  
Jumping, Emma moved away from her mother and set down her drink. "I'm fine." She said and moved her way to her boys.  
Bending down, she affectionately ruffled Henry's hair and kissed Killian's cheek. "Rings," Was all she said, her lips brushing lightly against his ear, sending shivers through both of them. She looked to Henry, "Why don't you spend the night with Regina tonight, alright kid?"  
Henry nodded, a look of disgust on his face as Emma walked toward the Exit, hips swaying. Hook grinned, eyes wide, struggling to remove his rings while stumbling out of the booth after his blonde savior.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I just got my roommate to watch Once Upon A Time with me, so I'm on the OUAT craze once more. Sorry for the spelling mistakes and such, this is my first time posting my works to a public site. I hope you Enjoy. Please comment and Kudos are always much appreciated.


End file.
